


Begetting day

by EmperorAdrian



Series: Russingon fics [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorAdrian/pseuds/EmperorAdrian
Summary: Maedhros spends his whole Begetting day with his favorite cousin. What awaits them when they come back will be an unwanted surprise.I don't own the characters, the characters own me.





	

Findekano walked as he and Maitimo headed towards Feanaro's home in Tirion. Yet his lover looked glum, too glum for his eightieth birthday. "Is something wrong?"-asked Findekano, his blue eyes filled with concern.

 

Maitimo sighed. "No. It is just that..."--He did not finish the sentence, and walked gloomily, intertwining his hands with his cousin.

 

Findekano, shook his head, not comprehending Maitimo's gloom. "Russo, you only turn eighty years old once. If you think I am going to let you sulk like this through the whole day you are mistaken. I know something is wrong. What is it?"

 

Maitimo lowered his head, his speech trembling. "I do not think our fathers would approve of this. Of our relationship."

 

Findekano understood. It pained him to admit that his father would not accept the one he loved, and yet he knew that there was no other choice. Nolofinwe expected his son to wed well, perhaps to one of the maidens of Alqualonde. What would happen when his sire betrothed him to one of those maidens? Would he be forced to give up the one he loved for the sake of the prestige of his family?

 

Finally Findekano spoke. "Does it matter to you?"

 

Maitimo shooked his head. "Of course not. I would not let anyone stand in our way. And yet I do not know what will become of us."

 

Findekano sensed that Maitimo knew of his thoughts, and decided not to dwell on such darkness. "Let us not think of it. Today is your begetting day, and we have to head back home."

 

Maitimo spoke no further on the matter, and the two walked across the valley of the undying lands, Findekano leaning on his lover's shoulder.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Maitimo opened the door. All the lights were turned off, as he expected. His brothers were probably off hunting and would not be back until night when the celebrations begun. There was not a sound in the whole house and Maitimo believed that the house was empty.

 

Findekano looked around, searching for anyone that might be present. "Is no one home? Not even your parents?"

 

Maitimo roamed across the halls of his house, not seeing anyone in the darkness. "I do not think so. My mother must be with your grandmother assisting in the preparations, and I doubt my father even remembers what day it is. He has been very busy at the forge."

 

Findekano then opened his satchel, only to reveal a wrapped package that he extended to him. "Happy Begetting Day Maitimo."--He murmured. Maitimo smiled, and their bodies got even closer, Findekano pulling Maitimo in a passionate kiss. Maitimo tasted his lips and ran his long pale fingers across Findekano's ebony black braids, touching his dark skin. Findekano reached forthe light, not separating his lips from Maitimo's. 

 

Then Maitimo turned, and all the blood ran from his face, and his horrified expression indicated Findekano that something was wrong. "What..."--Findekano was left speechless as he saw his whole extended family in front of him. 

 

"Uh, surprise?"--Findarato said, his turquoise eyes eyeing them rapidly.

 

Before anyone was quick to notice, Maitimo opened the door and stormed out of the house before anyone could say anything. "Russandol!"--Findekano exclaimed, running towards him as fast as his short legs allowed him.

 

Findekano ran after him, chasing Maitimo through the woods. "Russandol!"--he yelled once more, walking through the bushes. This last calling halted his cousin, and Findekano caught up to him. "Honey..."

 

Maitimo sat down, covering his face with his hands in despair. "What are we going to do? Everyone saw us."

 

Findekano sat next to him, wrapping his arm against him. "Nothing. Our fathers weren't there. They saw nothing."--He consoled him, but it all seemed to be in vain.

 

"Our mothers were there. Uncle Arafinwe and our siblings and cousins also saw us. What will happen if they don't approve of this? Of us?"

 

"They won't say anything. Besides, Turukano already knew, and so did Findarato and Irisse. You told Makalaure as well, so there is nothing to worry about."--His voice was soothing and reassuring, trying to calm him down.

 

Maitimo had told Makalaure and Tyelkormo, but his younger brothers knew nothing of the matter. How would they react? 

 

"We should return. _Ammë_ will understand. She will tell no one."

 

Maitimo assented, and stood up from the ground, still shaken by the impression. He looked up to the woods, and saw a flash of red hair running towards his path. He approached the movement, and Findekano spotted the twins running around. 

 

"Nelyo!"--Maitimo saw Telvo and Pityo running towards them.

 

"Ambarussa! What are you doing here?" Maitimo chided his younger brothers, the pair of red headed ten year olds. 

 

"We came looking for you.  _Ammë_ was worried when you ran off. She wants you to come back."

 

Maitimo glanced at Findekano. "We have to go back, Russo." Maitimo nodded, and he lifted up both of his brothers and held them in his arms.

 

"So are you and Finno getting married?"--Telvo asked eagerly, and they could not help but to laugh. 

 

"No, Ambarto. You must not tell _Atya_  of this, do you understand?"--Maitimo said softly. 

 

"We understand, we are big boys."--Pityo grinned proudly, and Maitimo chuckled, ruffing the child's red hair.

 

"Come on, let's go home."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Anaire faced Nerdanel, who was once more busy greeting the guests. "You knew of this?"--She said with an accusing tone.

 

Nerdanel shrugged. "I suspected as much, but I never asked my son. I figured he would tell me when he was ready." 

 

Anaire walked around the room, exasperated. "We must put an end to this. It is an outrage, a shame to the house of the Finweans."

 

Nerdanel frowned. "I fail to see why it must be put to an end. Would you rather see your son unhappy with a woman he could never love?"

 

Anaire shuddered. "Do not be foolish Nerdanel. Of course I want my son to be happy, but not like this. Not with him. It is unnatural."

 

"What is unnatural, Anaire? Is it truly so outrageous for two male elves to love each other?"

 

"It is not just that. They are first cousins, for Eru's sake! Do you not know that cousins cannot marry each other?"

 

Nerdanel raised an eyebrow. "I know it very well. Yet they are _half_ cousins, not full ones. Do you not remember that if your cousin's father is your father's half brother then half cousins can marry?"

 

"So you approve of this then? Tell me Nerdanel, do you believe Feanaro will tolerate this union?"--Anaire said menacingly.

 

"I only for want my son to be happy, and if his happiness resides with Fingon then I cannot oppose to such a relationship. You should think the same, Anaire." 

 

Anaire laughed bitterly. "Oh, if your husband heard you!"

 

"If Feanaro heard me then he would see that I speak with reason. My husband's temper may be hot, but it is not without judgment. But come, Anaire, and let us quarrel no more."

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Other than the curious stares of his younger cousins, Maitimo had not been questioned over his relationship with Findekano, and he was glad for it. His mother had not said a word of it, and Maitimo wondered whether she had known it. His Aunt Anaire, however, was clearly displeased, something that disheartened Findekano.

 

Maitimo and Findekano had managed to sneak out of the party (not without the help of his brothers of course) and were sitting on a tree, the starred sky above them. 

 

"Finno?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?"

 

Findekano's eyes shimmered. "Of course. That was the night I told you that I loved you. Which reminds me- you haven't opened your gift yet!"

 

Findekanko handed him the small package. "Open it." He said, and Maitimo began to tear the paper. He opened the box, which contained a golden ring with a giant blue sapphire. 

 

"Put in on."--Findekano instructed, and Maitimo slipped the ring on his long pale fingers. "It fits me perfectly."--Maitimo said, a smile etching on his face.

 

"I might have measured your fingers while you were sleeping. Curvo helped me make it." 

 

"It is beautiful. Thank you."

 

Findekano smiled. "I made it in my colors so that you remember me when you see it." 

 

"I'll wear it everyday then."--Maitimo said, and he proceeded to kiss him. The kiss was long and fervent, and both enjoyed every bit of it. For once he did not worry about been seen or caught. If his father spotted them he could not care less. He wanted for everyone to see that he loved Fingon, son of Fingolfin, and that nothing would separate them. 

 

Findekano slowly broke from the kiss. "Who is the sappy one now?"--He asked jokingly, and both laughed with glee.

 

"Why don't we go somewhere more... private?"--Maitimo suggested.

 

"As you wish, _mime mel."_  


He and Maitimo entered to his chambers. Maitimo brought a candle, and they both laid down on his mattress.

 

"Finno?"

"Yeah?"

" _Ni mel tye."_  


Findekano smiled. " _Ni mel tye ve ehtelë."_ Their lips encountered once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Amme- Mother  
> Atya- Father  
> Ni mel tye- I love you  
> Ni mel tye ve ehtele- I love you too


End file.
